


The Deal

by Irine_Rain



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic III
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irine_Rain/pseuds/Irine_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This siege was hopeless; Verdish could see it from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

This siege was hopeless; Verdish could see it from the very beginning. Keltry was too well protected and the Tatalians had not gotten any new troops for a long time. Their number was diminishing day by day, the Krewlodian snipers being too accurate and the Shamans using many low-level but still pretty dangerous spells. Furious battles in Keltry’s vicinity had left only three healers, including Verdish, in the Tatalian squad. Gem was responsible for battle magic, and in spite of her dislike for the woman, Verdish was ready to admit she was an imposing force.

As if she had heard Verdish’s thoughts, Gem appeared at her side.

“Quan wants to attack as soon as the shadow reaches that rock over there”.

“Good”, Verdish said grimly and turned away, but Gem moved so as to look her in the face again.

“I think you need some rest. You don’t look very well”.

Verdish’s first intent was to return the compliment but she could not make out if Gem looked well or not under her bright half-mask, so she had to confine herself to a dry “Thank you” instead.

\----

“Why aren’t you doin’ anythin’?” Quan shouted.

“Mana!” replied Gem checking the pockets of her jerkin.

Verdish noticed more orcs with hatchets on the walls but Gem was not looking up and apparently had no intention of getting away from the firing line. They can kill her right now, Verdish suddenly thought, and this did not make her happy in the least, though she had always been sure she hated Gem’s guts.

“Hide somewhere, you idiot! The archers!” Verdish yelled.

“My power’s protecting me!” even now, Gem maintained that very characteristic boastful tone of hers.

One of the orcs on the wall gave a signal. To Verdish’s annoyance, a silvery haze really surrounded Gem. The half-masked Witch finally found under her coat what she was looking for – a vial full of mana-restoring water from a Magic Well – and was already taking it to her lips when a hatchet easily pierced through her magical defense and sunk into her left hip.

“Bloody fool!” Quan howled.

Verdish understood his concern perfectly. Without Gem’s attack magic the Tatalians’ chances to take Keltry, which were already too close to zero, would definitely reach it.

\----

“Well, what’s with that power that’s protecting you?” Verdish inquired caustically, pressing both her hands to the fresh wound.

“It could’ve been… worse… without it”, Gem’s voice broke down several times but she still managed to put a note of challenge into it.

Verdish had not used the anaesthetic potion, concentrating on the healing of the tissues instead, and was now glad about her decision. Let Gem feel the consequences of her own carelessness, self-conceit, common foolishness, finally! Verdish took her hands away from the wound and poured a disinfecting solution over it generously, which made Gem wince in pain.

“Look, Verdish –” the half-masked Witch began.

“Verdish, are you here?” Quan’s voice called at the same time.

“Where else would I be?” the healer grumbled looking at the wounded who lay in rows under the tent.

“A letter from home for you”, Quan waved the dirty, crumpled paper in the air, then put it in Verdish’s hands and turned to Gem with a menacing gesture. “It was a good attack. It could’ve even been successful but for your silly escapade”.

“It couldn’t!” she replied angrily. “We are too few, and no magic will help ‘cause the Barbarians are getting fresh troops every day – obviously through the underground passages. I’ve told you that a thousand times”.

“And I’ve answered the same thousand times that we are alone and must rely on whom we have! And I can’t rely on them because they don’t listen to my orders and rush head over heels where they don’t belon'!”

Verdish could forever listen to the captain dressing Gem down but the letter was more important. She tore it open. It was very short; a neighbour wrote about an outbreak of some strange fever and was concerned that Verdish’s mother was refusing to leave the town. Yes, that was very much like Liadonna. And Verdish had inherited her infamous stubbornness.

“Quan”, the healer said resolutely, interrupting the Lizardman who was still throwing at Gem curses and reproaches. “I’m sorry to say this now when you’re already pissed but I can’t stay here anymore. There are some problems at home and I–”

“You fuckin' Witches!” Quan roared. “One thinks the war is some kid stuff, the other couldn’t care less about her damn responsibilities! Now I see why we keep losin'. The Barbarians have real men in their army and the captains don’t need to bear with these woman whims!”

“Quan, there’s some epidemic at home, some fever. I –”

He stepped right up to her.

“You think you’ll be more helpful there? Deep in the heartland where there are dozens of other healers? Well, then think again, Verdish. You’d better say no and stay, otherwise I’m afraid I’ll have to shoot you for desertion”.

Verdish said nothing and he left the tent, hissing in exasperation. There was silence, occasionally broken by moans and coughing of the wounded. Then Gem remarked quietly, “If you want to go, hurry. I can distract him with an illusion for a time”.

Verdish felt a pang of remorse for having saved on the anaesthetic potion but it passed quickly, giving place to annoyance at Gem’s new attempt of being a heroine. Verdish stayed silent.

“I think our authorities are quite short-sighted”, Gem continued. “The troops that have already perished would’ve been more than enough to seize Brok and hold it until the Fifth army comes to help us. I’ve worked out an alternative plan of the campaign and would like the commander himself to see it. So if you take it with you and give it to a gnoll named Anteus in Mossden, I’ll set up a most convincing illusion of your being here for our Quan. Or I can cast a spell on him so that he thinks he’s already reported your escape”.

As soon as Verdish realized that Gem’s generous offer was not a noble act but a part of a deal, she felt much better and without any more doubts put back into her bag the anaesthetic potion she had been ready to use.


End file.
